


And When the Knight Falls

by cuter_than_a_guinea_pig



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuter_than_a_guinea_pig/pseuds/cuter_than_a_guinea_pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Connor let his hand sink further into the fabric, breaking through the armor, and settle heavily against the dip in Jude's back." LGBT prom drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When the Knight Falls

The silky black fabric was smooth against his tentative fingertips. It invited his touch and he was surprised in a way. When he’d opened the door to Jude’s bedroom and had seen him in his suit he’d been taken aback. Jude had looked so grown up and handsome and strong. Suits did that for men, gave them an extra layer of armor to take with them into the world. Connor had just never realized it until that moment. He’d also never thought of armor as being so soft and warm and as Jude inched closer and closer, their feet slowly shuffling in an infinite circle, Connor let his hand sink further into the fabric, breaking through the armor, and settle heavily against the dip in Jude’s back. 

He lost himself in that simple touch, that little addition of pressure where moments ago his hand had been merely hovering. Of course no one was, but if anyone had been watching Connor doubted if they’d even be able to tell. What others did or didn’t see though didn’t matter. What mattered was how Jude sunk fully into him so their chests were flush, the pocket of air between them finally vanishing. What mattered was how he lay his head on Connor’s shoulder allowing Connor to take complete control of their gentle sway. What mattered was how that armor that had left Connor momentarily speechless earlier could still be broken down now. And what mattered is that Jude, who felt so small now against him, in his arms, Connor’s hand filling the entire small of his back, allowed him to be the one to get through. 

And as his hand melted, pressed close to the new and wonderful body heat, morphing and spreading to hold all of Jude, Connor forgot about all the people around him, about Callie and how she stood beside them on close watch, about how he’d never done this before and all the nerves that came with those things. He even forgot he was leading. It felt easier now, like he could just take his queues from Jude and the way he had come back and come out and had slumped towards him looking for comfort and strength and affection in a way that Connor had never seen before. So Connor held him and in by doing so gave them both what they had asking for. And in that trance his fingers began to move of their own accord, up and down the vertical grain of Jude’s jacket, in time to the music and in time to them.


End file.
